Jealous Leader
by Akina Usagi
Summary: "Tapi kalian memang terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih! Bagaimana bisa seorang sahabat bersikap begitu posesif hanya karena sahabatnya diperhatikan oleh sahabatnya yang lain?" Konoha's Academy side story. WARN: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!


**Jealous Leader**

_Disclaimer_ : _I own the story. Others? Not mine._

_**Warning**_ : AU. _**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC dan OOC, dll, dkk, dst. _It is a __**SUPER LONG**__ fic_

**A/N: **_Random thoughts _yang tiba-tiba muncul tiga hari yang lalu dan sekaligus pelarian dari tugas presentasi, hahaha. Ah, bagian pertama saya ambil dari video yang saya lihat di MBC Idol Athletics Championship. Ada yang tahu siapa dua orang yang ada di video itu? ^^

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy It!**

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum menanggapi gurauan gadis berambut hitam panjang di hadapannya. Saat ini ia tengah berada di acara olahraga yang diadakan salah satu stasiun televisi yang mengundang partisipasi Konoha's Academy dan rekan penyanyi muda lainnya.

Ucapan gadis dihadapannya mendadak terhenti, dan Sasuke menaikkan alis ketika mendapati mata gadis itu yang sedikit melebar mengarah lurus ke belakang bahunya. Belum sempat Uchiha muda itu menolehkan kepala untuk melihat hal yang sukses mencuri perhatian sang lawan bicara, ia merasakan tepukan ringan di bahunya dan sebuah jaket berwarna putih yang disampirkan ke pundaknya.

"Hn?"

Pemuda yang menganggu percakapannya tadi hanya menggeleng pelan dan kembali menepuk bahu pemilik rambut _raven_ itu, kemudian melangkah pergi.

Kerutan dahi di wajah adik Uchiha Itachi itu makin terlihat jelas. Ia tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan sang _leader_ yang baru saja mengejutkannya, tapi ia harus mengurungkan niat untuk menyusul pemuda pirang itu ketika gadis di depannya kembali bicara.

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

"Itu sangat hebat!"

Sasuke hanya mendengus geli mendengar respon Kabuto, pelatih koreografinya, yang belum juga menghentikan tawa setelah mendengar ceritanya.

"Aku tahu Gaara sangat suka menari, tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau dia sampai melakukan _popping _ketika tidur," ucap lelaki yang sering menggunakan kacamata itu disela tawanya.

"Kalau tidak melihatnya sendiri, aku pun tidak akan percaya Gaara memiliki kebiasaan tidur yang aneh seperti tadi," cetus Sasuke.

Kabuto menggelengkan kepala dan melingkarkan sebelah lengannya di bahu pemuda yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke? Kurasa kita bisa kaya dengan menjual informasi ini kepada _fans_," bisiknya.

"Yang benar saja," Sasuke mengerlingkan mata tidak peduli, namun senyum tipis terulas di bibirnya.

"Sedang apa kalian?"

Kedua orang tadi langsung menolehkan kepala dan menatap pemuda yang diyakini baru saja bergabung. Bola basket yang sempat terlempar keluar lapangan akibat tembakan _three point _Sasuke yang meleset sudah ada di tangannya.

"Tidak ada," jawab Kabuto dengan senyum.

Naruto menaikkan alis dan berdiri tepat disebelah _main vocal _grupnya dan melepaskan lingkaran tangan sang pelatih dari bahu pemuda itu sebelum menggantinya dengan lengannya sendiri.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Naruto sembari menatap pemuda yang tengah melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

Sasuke menatap lelaki berambut keperakan di hadapannya dan mengangkat bahu ketika Kabuto menggelengkan kepala, memberi isyarat untuk tidak memberitahukan apapun kepada sang _leader _mengenai pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau tidak mau memberitahuku?" tanya Naruto yang langsung dibalas anggukkan singkat pemuda yang tengah ia rangkul. "Kau yakin tidak mau memberitahuku?"

Kali ini Sasuke menolehkan kepala, menatap lurus mata beriris langit milik sahabatnya selama beberapa detik sebelum kembali mengangguk.

"Kuberi kau kesempatan terakhir untuk memberitahuku, Teme," ujar Naruto yang juga membalas tatapan si pemuda beriris oniks.

Untuk ketiga kalinya Sasuke menganggukkan kepala. Sebenarnya ia tidak keberatan untuk memberitahu pemuda yang beberapa bulan lebih muda darinya ini, tapi ia tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan untuk sedikit mempermainkan sang Uzumaki.

"_Tell me, you bastard!_"

"_I don't wanna._"

"_Tell me!_"

"_I... won't_."

"_Don't make me curious, Teme. Tell me!_"

Kabuto tersenyum melihat pemandangan di hadapannya—Naruto melingkarkan sebelah lengannya di leher Sasuke, berpura-pura mencekik si pemuda, sementara sebelah tangannya yang lain menahan kedua tangan sang Uchiha yang tengah meronta, berusaha melepaskan diri.

Kadang ia ingin tahu kapan dua orang yang sudah berusia diatas kepala dua ini akan tumbuh dewasa, tapi disisi lain ia tidak keberatan melihat keakraban mereka yang kekanakan seperti saat ini.

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

Gaara menggelengkan kepala melihat adik bungsunya yang sejak tadi masih konsisten melakukan kegiatannya. Entah bagaimana caranya sang pemuda bermarga Inuzuka bisa berkonsentrasi memperhatikan objek yang hanya berjarak kurang dari dua meter dihadapannya tanpa berkedip.

"Matamu memerah, Kiba," tegur si pemuda beriris hijau sembari mengambil majalah di atas meja dan membukanya. Menunggu giliran di salon seperti ini memang sangat membosankan.

Sementara kakaknya sudah mulai memfokuskan diri ke artikel yang menjadi bahan bacaannya, pemuda yang baru saja resmi menjadi seorang mahasiswa itu belum juga mengerjapkan mata.

Sejak awal Kiba sudah tahu kalau kakak tertuanya memiliki kulit yang bagus, tapi wajah Sasuke yang tanpa _make up _di hadapannya saat ini tidak juga gagal membuatnya mengagumi paras sang Uchiha. Kiba sama sekali tidak berniat mengerjapkan mata dan melewatkan 'pemandangan' didepannya.

Hei, kapan lagi ia bisa mendapatkan kesempatan emas untuk memandang wajah sang _main vocal_ tanpa mendapatkan _death glare_ dari sang pemilik?

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Namun ternyata pemilik pertanyaan tadi berhasil membuat pemuda jangkung itu mengalihkan pandangan dan mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum kembali memfokuskan pandangan ke arah objek pengamatannya.

"Dia tidur? Padahal sekarang gilirannya," Naruto terlihat menggelengkan kepala ketika sadar rekan yang sedang diperhatikan si bungsu menutup matanya rapat. "Gaara, kau saja yang duluan," tuturnya, membuat pemuda yang dipanggil segera bangun dan melangkah pergi.

"Berhenti menatapnya seperti itu, Kiba," tegur pemuda pirang yang kini sudah mendudukkan diri tepat disamping rekannya yang terlelap.

Naruto refleks menolehkan kepala ketika sebelah bahunya terasa berat. Ia hanya mendengus geli dan menggelengkan kepala ketika mendapati kepala berambut _raven _milik Sasuke bertumpu di salah satu bagian tubuh yang sudah disebutkan.

Pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan memposisikan kepala sahabatnya dengan hati-hati agar pemuda itu bisa tidur dengan sedikit lebih nyaman.

"Hei, bukankah aku sudah memintamu untuk berhenti menatapnya?"

Kiba sama sekali tidak mempedulikan teguran sang kakak dan tetap mengobservasi wajah kakak tertuanya.

Bagaimana bisa pemuda yang sudah berusia diatas kepala dua tetap terlihat seperti remaja berusia tujuh belas tahun?

"GAH! _NIISAN!_"

Putra Uzumaki Kushina itu menyeringai senang mendapati wajah tertekuk adik termudanya, sementara Kiba melemparkan handuk kecil yang sebelumnya dilemparkan Naruto tepat ke wajahnya. Ia hanya bisa menggembungkan pipi dengan sebal ketika pemuda yang berusia dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu menutupi wajah Sasuke dengan sapu tangan yang entah sejak kapan sudah dikeluarkan Naruto dari saku.

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

"Ah, tidak, tidak. Aku tidak mau melakukan itu," Naruto menggelengkan kepala dan melangkah mundur.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau _leader_-nya? Kau harus memberikan contoh kepada adik-adikmu," tutur MC sembari menyodorkan sebuah mangkuk.

Naruto mengambil satu langkah maju dan mengintip isi mangkuk sebelum mengambil tiga langkah mundur, menjauhi MC acara _live_ yang mengundang Konoha's Academy—minus Kiba dan Neji karena mereka memiliki jadwal yang berbeda.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa kau dipilih menjadi _leader _kalau kau tidak mau melakukan ini, Naruto-_san_," tutur MC lagi, kali ini sambil mengaduk isi mangkuk dengan sendok yang sudah disediakan.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun, tapi tidak ini. Aku lebih memilih untuk berenang di laut daripada melakukan ini," tolak Naruto tanpa mempedulikan ucapan sang MC.

"Wow, kau bahkan lebih memilih tenggelam dan membahayakan nyawamu. Aku baru tahu kalau kau benar-benar tidak menyukainya," cetus Gaara dengan pandangan takjub yang tertuju tepat kepada sang mantan senior.

"Oh, ayolah, _leader_-san. Kau harus melakukan ini agar _rating _acara ini naik," bujuk MC yang melangkah mendekati lawan bicaranya.

"Tanpa melakukan ini pun aku yakin _rating _acara ini akan tinggi karena semua Chrysanths sedang menyaksikannya di rumah mereka masing-masing. Kau tahu 'kan berapa banyak jumlah Chrysanths kami?" papar Naruto yang melangkah menjauh, membuat jarak aman dengan lelaki yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

Sasuke dan Gaara tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melepaskan tawa mendengar ucapan 'sombong' dari sahabat mereka. Beberapa kru bahkan tertawa lepas mendengar penuturan tamu mereka.

"Ah, bagaimana ini? Naruto-_san _tidak mau melakukannya," sang MC menyerah setelah gagal mendekati sang Uzumaki.

Naruto menarik napas lega dan berhenti mengelilingi _setting_. Ia tidak tahu kalau acara bincang-bincang ringan semacam ini bisa menjadi sangat 'mematikan' seperti sekarang.

"Haruskah aku yang melakukan itu untuk Naruto?" tawar Sasuke yang sejak tadi belum bicara sepatah kata pun.

"Huh? Kau mau melakukannya? Tapi kau tidak akan mendapatkan kesulitan melakukan ini, Sasuke-_san_..."

"Kurasa tidak begitu. Sasuke juga tidak menyukainya," ucap Gaara.

"Benarkah?" sang MC menatap Sasuke. "Kau juga tidak menyukainya?"

"Hn. Aku dan Naruto memiliki beberapa kesamaan, termasuk dalam hal makanan. Seperti yang sudah kau lihat, Naruto sama sekali tidak menyukai sayuran rebus."

"Ralat ucapanmu, Sasuke. Kita berdua suka sayuran rebus, tapi tidak dengan tingkat kematangan seperti itu! Sayuran itu bisa langsung menjadi pasta hanya ketika kau berusaha memotongnya. Gah, itu menjijikan!" seru sang Uzumaki yang masih merasa merinding.

Yep, sejak tadi MC acara sedang berusaha membuat sang _leader _memakan sayuran rebus _overcooked _yang ada di dalam mangkuk.

"Kalau kau juga tidak suka, kenapa kau mau menggantikan Naruto-_san_, Sasuke-_san_?" tanya MC yang masih memegang mangkuk 'berbahaya'.

"Karena kalau terus seperti ini, kami tidak akan bisa kembali ke _dorm _tepat waktu," jawab Sasuke jujur, membuat _setting _kembali dipenuhi suara tawa. "Lagipula, bagaimanapun juga aku adalah seorang 'kakak'. Aku harus melindungi dan menyelamatkan adikku kan?"

Gaara hanya mendengus geli dan terus memperhatikan kedua kakaknya dari samping. Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki masalah dengan tantangan memakan sayuran rebus _overcooked_, jadi ia memilih untuk menyingkir dan membiarkan dua pemuda itu mengambil alih.

"Aku mau melakukannya, tapi kau harus melakukan sesuatu sebagai gantinya," Sasuke mengajukan syarat yang sejak tadi ada di kepalanya.

"Eh? Apa yang harus kulakukan untukmu?"

"Aku ingin kau memberikan nomor ponsel Shizune-_senpai_ padaku," jawab Sasuke tanpa ragu. Kali ini seruan 'O' yang terdengar memenuhi _setting_.

"Aku memang mendengar di sebuah acara kalau kau mengagumi Shizune dan kukira kau mengatakan itu hanya untuk tujuan program saja, tapi ternyata... Ah, kau benar-benar seorang _gentleman_, Sasuke-_san_," puji sang MC sembari menepuk bahu juniornya. "Baiklah, aku akan memberikan nomor ponsel rekan satu _management_-ku itu padamu."

Sasuke menatap mangkuk yang disodorkan lelaki dihadapannya dan mengerutkan dahi melihat sayuran yang sudah hancur dan hampir menjadi pasta.

"Tunggu! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi!" Naruto merebut mangkuk dari tangan MC dan menjauhkannya dari jangkauan rekan Konoha's Academy-nya.

"Kenapa begitu? Bukankah kau tidak mau melakukannya?" tanya sang MC sembari melemparkan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Sasuke melakukan ini hanya demi melindungi atau menyelamatkanku. Dan aku lebih tidak bisa membiarkan dia melakukan ini untuk membuat sebuah skandal dengan salah satu senior kami," cetusnya, membuat beberapa kru kembali melepaskan tawa. Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam, "Aku akan melakukannya."

"Wow, _indeed,_ _you are the leader!_" seru sang MC sembari bertepuk tangan bangga.

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

"Jadi, siapa yang harus kupilih?" tanya Sasuke dengan mikrofon di depan bibirnya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis mendengar reaksi _fans_ terhadap pertanyaan yang ia ajukan. Momen permainan di atas _stage _seperti sekarang adalah salah satu hal yang ia sukai dari acara konser Konoha's Academy selama ini.

Pemilik kulit putih itu menatap keempat _member_ yang berdiri sejajar dan menghadap kedepan. Beberapa saat yang lalu Kiba melemparkan pertanyaan mengenai siapa anggota yang menjadi favorit dari masing-masing _member_, dan sebagai yang paling tua, Sasuke mendapatkan kesempatan pertama untuk memilih _member _favoritnya.

"Kurasa kita tidak perlu menanyakan hal ini kepada Sasuke, Kiba," cetus Gaara yang berdiri di sisi ujung kanan, berlawanan dengan posisi Sasuke berdiri.

"Aku setuju dengan Gaara. Tanpa ditanya pun semuanya pasti tahu jawaban Sasuke 'kan?" sahut Neji yang berdiri tepat disebelah pemuda yang baru saja berbicara.

"Kalian benar," Kiba mengangguk.

"Hn? Memang siapa _member _favoritku?"

Hampir secara bersamaan, tanpa komando, Chrysanths yang memenuhi stadium tempat konser diadakan meneriakkan nama 'Naruto'.

"Siapa?" Sasuke mengarahkan mikrofon ke arah _fans_, dan nama yang sama kembali diteriakkan.

"_See? _Pertanyaan ini sudah terjawab sejak awal," ujar Neji.

"Naruto, _come out_," tukas Gaara.

Pemuda yang dipanggil hanya tertawa dan menggelengkan kepala. Ia menolehkan kepala kearah Sasuke yang berdiri tepat di sebelah kirinya dan menaikkan alis, memberi gestur agar pemuda yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu menentukan pilihan.

Sasuke manjauhkan mikrofon dari bibirnya dan kembali menatap satu per satu adik-adiknya dengan seksama sebelum mulai melangkahkan kaki ke arah belakang anggota Konoha's Academy.

Suara pekikkan langsung memenuhi stadium ketika Sasuke menghentikan langkah dan beridiri di belakang Naruto. Ia menunjuk pemuda di depannya dan menaikkan alis, bertanya 'apakah aku harus memilihnya?' melalui gestur, yang tentu saja langsung dibalas dengan seruan 'ya'.

Sang Uchiha berpura-pura berpikir sebelum menggelengkan kepala dan kembali melangkah, membuat _fans _berteriak tidak setuju.

Kali ini Sasuke berdiri di belakang pemuda berambut coklat panjang dan kembali menunjukkan jari telunjuknya. Kali ini sebagian _fans _berteriak 'ya' dan sebagian sisanya meneriakkan 'tidak', membuat Sasuke menyeringai tipis dan kembali mengangkat mikrofonnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan kepada _member _yang kupilih?" tanyanya, membuat _fans _kembali berteriak riuh.

"Huh? Cium? Sebaiknya jangan, aku tidak yakin semua yang ada disini sudah berusia lebih dari tujuh belas tahun," ucap Kiba spontan, membuat kakak-kakaknya melepaskan tawa.

"Peluk? Ya, kurasa itu lebih baik dan lebih aman untuk dipilih," tutur Neji setelah menyaring teriakan-teriakan penonton.

"Oke, Sasuke, kau bisa memeluk _member _pilihanmu," Gaara menutup percakapan.

"Baiklah. Tutup mata kalian dan jangan mengintip sampai kuberi aba-aba untuk membuka mata."

Sasuke masih belum berpindah dari posisinya. Ia mengangkat kedua lengannya dan memposisikannya masing-masing di sisi-sisi tubuh sang Hyuuga, membuat _fans _kembali berteriak.

Teriakan _fans _makin keras ketika sepasang lengan melingkar di bagian perut pemuda yang hampir memeluk pemuda lain dihadapannya. Sasuke melepaskan tawa dan membiarkan tubuhnya dibawa ke ujung barisan.

"Aaaahh, kau tidak bisa melakukan itu, Naru-_nii_," protes Kiba yang sudah membuka mata ketika mendengar tawa kakaknya.

"Eh? Kenapa aku tidak bisa melakukannya? Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia memilih orang lain dihadapanku," balas si pemuda pirang tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

Neji dan Gaara hanya menggelengkan kepala mendengar ucapan _leader _mereka yang sukses membuat _fans _meneriakkan kata 'kyaa' dengan volume lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

"Terima kasih banyak," Naruto menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum lebar melihat wajah gadis dihadapannya yang memerah karena malu.

"_Konichiwa_, Naruto-_kun_," sapa gadis lain yang baru saja melangkah maju untuk berdiri tepat dihadapan meja panjang yang menghalangi para anggota Konoha's Academy dan _fans _mereka yang berbaris panjang memutari ruangan _fansigning_.

"_Konichiwa_~ Siapa namamu, nona?"

Sang Uzumaki kembali menunjukkan senyum lebarnya dan mengambil album Konoha's Academy yang diberikan si gadis untuk ditanda tangani.

"Ah, aku membawa ini untukmu. Semoga kau tidak jatuh sakit lagi seperti beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Woow, terima kasih banyak. Kau tidak perlu repot memberikan ini padaku," ucap pemuda itu sembari memberikan album yang sudah ditanda tangani dan menerima benda yang bisa ia tebak berisi vitamin dari label yang tertera di bagian luar kotak.

"Ini sama sekali tidak merepotkan. Semoga kau dan anggota lain selalu sehat."

Naruto membungkukkan tubuh dan melemparkan pandangan penuh rasa terima kasih. Ia menolehkan kepala ke samping kiri dan kanannya, memperhatikan rekan-rekannya yang sudah duduk selama tiga jam.

Sama sepertinya.

Putra semata wayang pasangan Namikaze-Uzumaki itu menghentikan pandangannya pada sosok yang duduk di dekat salah satu ujung meja. Naruto yakin ada sesuatu yang salah dari wajah tenang yang ditunjukkan pemuda itu. Sasuke jelas tidak sedang dalam keadaan yang benar-benar tenang ketika ia duduk bersandar di kursi saat sesi semacam ini berlangsung.

Kali ini iris mata langit Naruto berpindah ke arah gadis yang berdiri tepat dihadapan sahabatnya.

"Terjadi lagi, eh?" bisiknya ketika melihat beberapa lembar kertas yang digenggam _fans _itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa mereka selalu berusaha menjebak kita menandatangani surat pernikahan," bisik Gaara yang duduk tepat disamping sang _lead dancer_. "Terima kasih banyak," ucapnya kepada gadis berambut pendek didepannya setelah mengulaskan senyum tipis.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti, tapi kurasa itu adalah salah satu bentuk mereka menunjukkan rasa cinta mereka kepada kita."

"Dengan memaksa kita menikahi mereka? Yang benar saja," Neji, yang duduk disebelah lain Naruto, menggelengkan kepala. "Rasanya lebih baik kalau mereka membuat gosip yang menjodohkan kita dan salah satu selebriti daripada membuat kita menandatangani surat pernikahan," lanjutnya yang sukses dibalas Gaara dengan pukulan telak di bahu.

Naruto mendengus geli mendengar penuturan pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu sekaligus menepuk bahu Gaara, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Dan kurasa Sasuke sudah tidak akan bertahan lebih lama. Kalau gadis itu tidak juga pergi, kita tinggal menunggu Sasuke _walk out_ dari acara ini," cetus Neji sembari mengelus bahunya.

Naruto menolehkan kepala dan menatap gadis yang sejak tadi berdiri didepannya dengan sabar. Ia mengulangi pertanyaan dan tindakannya yang sempat tertunda.

Suara rengekan yang sampai di telinganya sukses memancing si pemuda pirang menolehkan kepala ke arah yang beberapa saat lalu tidak diperhatikannya. Gadis yang berdiri dihadapan _leader _muda itu bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana iris langit Naruto melebar.

"Umm, apa kau bisa menungguku sebentar disini, nona?" tanya Naruto yang sudah bangun dari duduknya. "Kalian harus membantuku," cetusnya dengan kedua tangan menepuk bahu dua pemuda disampingnya sebelum melangkah ke salah satu ujung meja.

"_Leader _kami harus menyelamatkan '_couple_'-nya. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan untuk menunggu sebentar," ucap Neji disertai senyum.

_Fans _yang baru saja ditinggalkan idolanya itu mengerutkan dahi dan menolehkan kepala ke arah Naruto tadi melangkah. Kali ini giliran iris matanya yang melebar ketika melihat penyanyi favoritnya menghentikan langkah tepat dibelakang _lead vocal _Konoha's Academy dan mencondongkan tubuh, membisikkan sesuatu. Beberapa detik setelahnya suara pekikan _fans_ kembali terdengar memenuhi ruang pertemuan.

_Fans _mana juga yang tidak akan mengeluarkan pekikan gembira ketika melihat _couple _favoritnya berjalan bergandengan tangan tepat dihadapan mereka?

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

Naruto menggelengkan kepala dan berusaha menunjukkan sikap penolakannya terhadap semua hal yang ada di kepala adik-adiknya.

"Demi Tuhan, semua yang terjadi sama sekali berbeda dengan anggapan _fans_!" tuturnya. "Bagaimana bisa kalian lebih mempercayai video yang bertebaran di situs ini daripada ucapan _leader _kalian sendiri?" lanjutnya dengan nada kesal yang setengah dibuat-buat.

"Aku mempercayaimu, _niisan_, hanya saja... setelah melihat video tadi, kurasa aku lebih mempercayai pandangan _fans _mengenai dirimu yang... umm..."

"Selalu mengumbar kecemburuan kepada Sasuke," Gaara membantu si bungsu melanjutkan perkataan.

"Dan rasanya, dari potongan-potongan video yang didapatkan _fans_ tadi, kau memang benar-benar cemburu kepada Sasuke. Kau tidak terlihat seperti sedang berakting, kau tahu?" timpal Neji setelah menguyah makanan ringannya.

"Aku tidak cemburu kepada Sasuke!" sergah sang Uzumaki. "Lagipula darimana kalian mendapatkan video itu? Kenapa juga kalian tiba-tiba menonton video tidak masuk akal buatan _fans_, huh?" tanyanya dengan tatapan tajam terarah pada layar laptop milik sang Sabaku.

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat, hari ini kita kembali ke _dorm _lebih awal dan tidak ada hal yang bisa kita kerjakan," ungkap Neji.

"Yep. Kita sudah membersihkan _dorm _dua hari yang lalu, semua _laundry _sudah selesai dicuci, dan _manager _sudah memberitahu kalau sore ini kita tidak ada jadwal latihan. Jadi, seperti yang sudah dikatakan Neji-_nii_ tadi, sama sekali tidak ada hal yang bisa kita lakukan," papar Kiba panjang.

"Dan dari sekian banyak hal yang bisa kita lakukan untuk menghabiskan waktu, kenapa kalian memilih untuk menonton video berjudul 'Jealous Leader' itu, huh?"

Gaara dan Kiba sontak menatap pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang duduk tepat didepan laptop yang masih menyala.

"Jangan melemparkan pertanyaan itu padaku," cetus Neji tidak terima.

"Tapi kan kau yang pertama membuka situs tadi, Neji," Gaara mengerlingkan mata.

"Aku membuka situs ini karena aku ingin memonitor penampilan kita semalam. Kiba lah yang pertama membuka video tadi," Neji menunjuk si bungsu yang duduk tepat disebelahnya.

Pandangan tajam dari pemilik iris biru itu kini beralih kepada sang pemuda berambut coklat pendek.

Kiba menggembungkan pipi dan menahan diri untuk tidak menggigit jari telunjuk milik sang Hyuuga yang masih menunjuk ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau _fans _berpikiran seperti itu terhadap tindakan sederhana Naruto padaku."

Suara tenang yang baru saja terdengar dari satu-satunya pemuda yang duduk di sofa tunggal ruang keluarga _dorm _Konoha's Academy tadi berhasil menarik semua perhatian pemuda yang duduk di sofa panjang dengan laptop diatas meja.

"Hanya itu?"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan dari majalahnya dan menatap pemuda pirang yang masih menunjukkan wajah frustasi setelah gagal meyakinkan ketiga member lain mengenai kesalahpahaman _fans_ terhadap potongan-potongan video tadi.

"Hanya itu responmu setelah melihat bagaimana jauhnya pikiran _fans _mengenai hubungan kita?"

Kali ini sang Uchiha menaikkan alis sekaligus mengerutkan dahi.

"Bukankah biasanya kau yang menyukai reaksi _fans _yang semacam ini, Dobe?"

"Aku memang menyukainya, tapi tidak sejauh ini! Maksudku, apa yang akan dipikirkan orang-orang yang tidak mengenalku dengan baik?"

"Bukankah kau tidak peduli selama orang-orang terdekatmu tahu siapa kau?"

"Aku tahu! Aku memang pernah mengatakan itu, tapi aku tidak mau mereka salah paham," Naruto menarik napas berat, "Aku tidak mau artikel semacam itu beredar lagi di internet."

Dan kalimat terakhir dari sang _leader _sukses membuat keadaan berubah hening ditambah dengan _mood _yang mendung.

Sebaik apapun seorang Uzumaki Naruto mengabaikan berita miring tentangnya, pada kenyataannya ia tidak bisa selamanya menutup telinga atau berpura-pura tidak mendengar semuanya. Sebaik apapun ia mengacuhkan semua pandangan dan penilaian orang, pada kenyataannya ia tidak bisa mengabaikan semua pandangan dengan emosi berbeda yang tertuju padanya—mulai dari emosi yang positif dan ia sukai, hingga emosi negatif yang selalu ia anggap sebagai ilusi karena ia akan merasa terlalu sedih ketika mengetahui ada orang yang tidak menyukai dirinya.

"Tapi aku mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran _fans _pembuat video tadi. _Heck,_ aku bahkan paham kenapa dia bisa menganggapmu sebagai seorang _leader _yang posesif kepada _member _favoritnya. Hubungan kalian itu memang terlalu dekat! Aku bahkan bisa mengategorikan kalian sebagai sepasang kekasih dengan tingkat kedekatan kalian itu."

"_Stop there, _Inuzuka _boy. I'm not his lover,_" tutur Naruto penuh penekanan.

"Tapi kalian memang terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih! Bagaimana bisa seorang sahabat bersikap begitu posesif hanya karena sahabatnya diperhatikan oleh sahabatnya yang lain?" tanya Neji, merujuk pada video ketika mereka berada di salon.

"Itu karena Kiba bersikap tidak sopan!"

"Apa yang tidak sopan? Aku kan hanya menganalisis wajah Sasu-_nii_," protes sang pemuda yang disebut si pirang.

"Bagaimana bisa kau memperhatikan seseorang seperti itu ketika dia sedang tidur, huh? Kalau ada orang yang tidak mengenalmu, kau pasti sudah dikira seorang _stalker _atau semacamnya," ujar Naruto.

Kiba menggembungkan pipi dan bersandar di punggung sofa, tidak menemukan balasan untuk melawan pernyataan sang kakak. Mau tidak mau ia harus mengakui kalau tindakannya memperhatikan Sasuke dengan cara seperti itu memang bukan hal yang baik.

"Lalu apa yang kau jadikan alasan ketika kau meninggalkan _fans_-mu dan memilih untuk membawa kabur Sasuke di acara _fansigning_, hm?" Gaara melemparkan tatapan menantang.

"Menurutmu mana yang lebih baik; menunggu saat Sasuke memutuskan untuk _walk out _atau membawanya pergi dari acara itu selama beberapa menit? Aku tidak mau membahayakan _image _kita dimata _fans_ hanya karena aku tidak bisa meredakan keadaan seperti itu."

"Aku setuju. Lagipula gadis itu sangat merepotkan. Aku ingin tahu apakah orang tuanya tidak merasa khawatir anak gadisnya pergi kemana-mana membawa surat pernikahan semacam itu," timpal Sasuke yang masih menanamkan pandangan di sumber bacaannya.

"Aku malah lebih ingin tahu apakah orang tuanya tahu kalau anak gadisnya memiliki surat-surat tadi. Hhh, anak muda zaman sekarang," tambah Neji disertai gelengan kepala tidak mengerti.

Keempat pemuda lain yang ada di ruangan itu hanya bisa tertawa pelan mendengar 'kekaguman' sahabat mereka.

"Kembali ke potongan video itu—"

"Ugh, serius, haruskah kita membahas itu?" Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kenapa kau 'mengganggu' percakapan Sasuke dengan gadis itu, menyampirkan jaketmu di bahunya, dan pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun?" tanya Neji dalam satu tarikan napas.

"Astaga, bahkan tindakan sederhana seperti itu harus kubahas?" Kali ini Naruto menjambak rambutnya kesal. "Aku hanya ingin memberitahu Sasuke kalau aku akan pergi lebih dulu. Dan tentang masalah jaket, itu bukan jaketku, tapi jaketnya! Aku mengembalikan jaketnya yang kupinjam pagi itu," papar Naruto tuntas.

Benar-benar alasan yang sederhana bukan? Naruto tidak habis pikir kenapa _fans _bisa memiliki imajinasi setinggi itu mengenai dirinya dan Sasuke.

"Dan sebelum kalian menanyakan tindakan sederhanaku di lapangan basket, aku akan menjelaskannya. Saat itu aku hanya ingin meladeni permainan Sasuke. Kalian pasti mengerti maksudku."

Ketiga orang yang masih bersemangat 'menyerang' sang _leader _tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut kecewa mereka mendengar klarifikasi kilat tadi.

"Lalu kali ini apa alasanmu mempertaruhkan nyawa ketika kalian bertiga menjadi bintang tamu di acara mingguan, huh?" tapi tampaknya Neji masih belum mau melepaskan sang _lead dancer._

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan alasanku di acara itu?" Naruto menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Apa? Bahwa kau tidak mau Sasuke mengorbankan dirinya untukmu?" sambar Gaara.

"Kalau kau memakai alasan itu, kami malah akan tambah mempercayai sudut pandang _fans_, Naru-_nii_," sambung Kiba.

"Bukan alasan itu," Naruto mengibaskan tangan kepada kedua adiknya. "Alasan yang satu lagi."

"Mengenai skandal? Kau tidak mau Sasuke membuat skandal dengan Shizune-_senpai_? Bukankah itu malah makin menunjukkan kalau kau cemburu?" kali ini Neji yang mengangkat alis.

"Gah, jangan lihat dari sudut pandang _fangirl_! Apa tidak ingat berapa banyak artikel yang muncul setelah Sasuke mengatakan di salah satu acara kalau dia mengagumi Shizune-_senpai? _Lalu kalian pikir akan berapa banyak lagi artikel serupa yang muncul kalau saat itu aku membiarkan Sasuke begitu saja, huh? Aku tidak mau diceramahi _manager _karena kalian membeberkan sosok gadis idaman kalian," Naruto melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada.

Memang tidak ada yang salah dengan menjawab pertanyaan seputar tipe gadis idaman mereka di depan publik. Tidak akan ada masalah selama mereka hanya membeberkan tipenya saja, tapi kalau sampai merujuk pada seseorang, bisa jadi dampak yang muncul tidak sesuai dengan prediksi.

Tidak sekali-dua kali Naruto melihat bagaimana kacaunya _fanpage _para senior saat mereka mengungkapkan gadis atau pemuda idaman mereka. Dan hal yang sama pun berlaku kepada Sasuke ketika _main vocal _Konoha's Academy itu mengikuti jejak _senpai_-nya.

Naruto sama sekali tidak keberatan jika para _member_ ingin memberitahu khalayak ramai siapa sosok yang mereka kagumi, tapi ketika hal itu sudah bersinggungan dengan _antis_, ia sudah tidak bisa untuk tidak merasa keberatan.

Kalau pihak satu itu sudah ikut bicara, Naruto tahu dampak yang ditimbulkan tidak akan mudah untuk dibereskan. Ia tentu masih ingat dengan sangat jelas berapa kali ia harus meng-_update _status di jejaring sosialnya, meminta para Chrysanths untuk tidak mempedulikan ucapan para antis yang menyatakan kalau Sasuke mendompleng kepopuleran Shizune untuk menaikkan nama Konoha's Academy.

Maka dari itu, ketika Sasuke mengutarakan syaratnya kepada MC, secara spontan ia langsung bersedia memakan sayuran yang sama sekali tidak memancing nafsu makan. Lebih baik ia membahayakan nyawanya daripada membahayakan ketentraman selama sisa hidupnya hanya untuk meng-_cover_ skandal yang muncul.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kau yang menjauhkanku dari Neji ketika aku harus memilih siapa _member _favoritku, Dobe? Sebenarnya sejak tadi aku menunggumu sampai ke potongan video yang satu itu," tanya sang pemilik rambut _raven_ setelah mencampakkan bacaannya.

"Err, untuk yang satu itu sebenarnya aku tidak punya alasan khusus," Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya. "Aku hanya ingin bermain dan melihat tanggapan _fans_," lanjutnya.

"Itu berarti kau melakukannya secara spontan? Tanpa berpikir apapun?" tanya Neji dengan alis berkerut.

"Mungkin bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi, hei, jangan berpikiran macam-macam! Bukankah kalian sudah terbiasa melihat sisi 4D-ku dan Sasuke? Bagiku kejadian itu sama saja seperti kejadian dimana aku 'bermain drama' dengannya," Naruto buru-buru menjelaskan.

"Tentu saja dua hal itu berbeda!" Kiba menggelengkan kepala tidak setuju. "Kau dan Sasu-_nii _'bermain drama' hanya didepan orang-orang terdekat kalian, tapi saat itu kau memeluk dan menggendong—apa itu termasuk menggendong?—Sasu-_nii _di atas panggung, itu terjadi saat kita sedang melangsungkan konser. Bagaimana bisa kau menyamakan hal itu?" tanya si bungsu.

"Aku setuju. Kalau kau melakukannya di depan kami, maksudku hanya di depan orang-orang yang sudah mengetahui sisi alienmu, aku masih bisa memaklumi. Tapi didepan duaribu Chrysanths lebih? Bagaimana bisa aku memakluminya?" Neji menggelengkan kepala.

"Lalu kenapa kalau aku melakukannya di depan umum? Toh itu bukan pertama kalinya aku melakukan _fanservice _yang berkaitan dengan _skinship_ bersama Sasuke," Naruto membela diri.

Baik Sasuke, Gaara, Neji dan Kiba tahu kalau sosok Naruto yang duduk bersama mereka saat ini adalah sosok _leader _Konoha's Academy yang cuek dan tidak mempedulikan pendapat orang lain.

"Jadi, apa ini artinya sesi klarifikasiku sudah selesai? Karena aku harus pergi ke minimarket untuk membeli sesuatu. Aku baru ingat kalau kita kehabisan selai dan margarin," tanya Naruto sembari bangun dan meregangkan tubuh.

Tiga anggota termuda Konoha's Academy yang masih duduk di sofa hanya bisa menjawab dengan anggukkan. Mereka sudah membahas semua potongan video yang ditemukan Kiba, jadi mereka sudah tidak punya alasan lagi untuk menyerang sang Uzumaki.

"Bagus!" Naruto tersenyum lebar dan membalikkan tubuh.

Langkah pemuda itu terhenti tepat di depan pintu _dorm_, membuat keempat anggota yang masih duduk di ruangan yang memiliki akses langsung menuju pintu menolehkan kepala.

Naruto tidak membalikkan tubuh, ia hanya melakukan hal yang sama seperti sahabat-sahabatnya sebelum mengucapkan apa yang tiba-tiba ingin ia ucapkan.

"Aku memang menyukai _fanservice_, dan setelah kupikir-pikir, rasanya wajar kalau _fans _memiliki pemikiran seperti itu terhadapku. Tapi kalau kalian berani menyerangku seperti tadi, kenapa kalian tidak menyerang Sasuke juga? Mungkin kalian tidak sadar, tapi selama ini dia belum pernah menolak semua sikapku padanya, bukan?"

Neji, Gaara dan Kiba membulatkan mata dan langsung menatap pemuda yang masih duduk di sofa tunggal.

"Kau mau ikut pergi dengaku, Teme?" tanya Naruto setelah meraih gagang pintu dan bersiap membukanya.

"Hn."

Sasuke meraih mantel yang ia sampirkan di punggung sofa dan membalas tatapan dari tiga pasang mata berbeda warna iris yang mengarah lurus padanya. Uchiha muda itu hanya mengangkat bahu, memberi gestur agar ketiga adiknya mencerna sendiri perkataan _leader _mereka.

Sasuke melangkah menuju pintu dan segera mengenakan sepatunya, sebelum meninggalkan tiga sosok yang masih terpaku di ruang tengah. Adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu sama sekali tidak memberikan komentar terhadap ucapan yang dilontarkan Uzumaki Naruto.

Lagipula, apa yang harus ia komentari?

**.**

**.**

**End**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Perjuangan dua hari berturut-turut ini akhirnya selesai juga. Wow, sepertinya ini _oneshot _paling panjang yang pernah saya buat! #_amazed _Ga mau lebih memperpanjang lagi, jadi silakan tinggalkan _review_~ _I wanna know, do you love this fic as much as I do?_ ^^


End file.
